In a manufacturing facility, in order to fully verity connectivity and browser-related functionality of a newly-manufactured computer, the new computer must be connected to the Internet. However, problems with Internet connectivity (for example, blockages, outages, slow connections, and the like) may slow and/or inhibit the testing process.